Arcangelo
Arcangelo is the drag character of , and a participant in Season 4 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Meet the Queen What's your preferred medium? Digital by far, mostly Clip Studio Paint. What's your signature drag style? Ambiguously Christian priest, but make it sexy. A little bit sinful. That’s inherited homosexuality from me corrupting poor Arcangelo. What do you want to improve on during MPAR? Definitely my art: just pushing me to finish things, because I often just give up before I even start these days. It’s also been a long time since I really pushed myself to design couture specifically, I’ve tended to gravitate more towards streetwear these days. Why do you think you'll win? I’m charming! I’m funny, and my strength is definitely in concepts, which can also be a bit of a weakness because I’m such a sucker for overexplaining. I have strong morals and opinions and it definitely shows. Furthermore, I’m not lacking in any other area either. I might not be the best at everything, but I’m not the worst either! Being perfect at everything wouldn’t be fun, right? I have to give the other competitors a chance, you know! If we hypothetically have a Snatch Game, which we won't (wink), who would you want to play? Jesus Christ. Might be a bit controversial, though. Just think about Protestantism with regards to the concept of him and we are all set. I guess there’s a few Finnish celebrities I could pick but all of them are… Nasty. My father would also be an awesome contender, but he needs to get famous first so that you could understand the fun in him. Can I be conceptual? Just the collective sum of all bastard dads everywhere? What would your last meal be? Of course, some Holy Water for a drink before my big trip to Heaven to accompany the main meal of pussy. The last supper. I might be vegetarian, but pussy is ethical, free-range sourced meat… I’m a vaginatarian if you will. What else do you want the viewers to know? Thank you to everyone who got me here, including my friends, my girlfriend, God, Jesus and the Holy spirit! :) amen Records |week = 6 |elim by = Bianca Biquini |image name = LCE3c0j d (1).jpg}} Fun Facts * Arcangelo's persona is supposed to caricature the most privileged person on this planet, the white cis straight man, etcetera. He's the nice guy type, like an angel at first, but you realize he's just pretending. * The Christian theme of Arcangelo is because while his creator doesn't care for the religion, he was raised with it and wants to poke fun at it. * Arcangelo and Veruschka are friends in real life, and are the first contestants to be so to compete together on the same season. * Arcangelo is the first and only drag king to compete on Ms. Paint's Art Race. * Arcangelo's out of drag name is Maria Pyhä, which is a play on Saint Mary: its Pyhä Maria in Finnish. * Maria is a butch lesbian. * Maria is an ordained priest but she doesnt currently have a job because she drank all the sacramental wine and performed homosexual acts with excited religious widows in the confessional booth. Category:Season 4